Sebastian Crevan
"I put the laughter in slaughter"- Something Sebastian mutters to himself. Sebastian was the twin brother of Crona Crevan and the older brother of Samara Crevan. He is an assassin and novice bootlegger. The bounty on his head for betrayal, over 500 known counts of murder, arson, theft, the usage and sale of demon blood, and public indecency. Undercity is offering 170k for his head well the rest of the horde is offering 90k for it. He is the author of the popular Forsaken cook book "Cooking Gnomes for Dinner" Despite being a master of stealth and assassination, Sebastian has shown great skills as a swordsman. Thanks to engulfing gallon upon gallons of demon blood, Sebastian has gained some demonic properties. He is immune to fel fire, his skin is rougher and harder to brake, and he can control his limbs even when they're not attached to his body. Appearance ''' Sebastian is clad in the skin of a Worgen. Patches of dried blood spot the armor, especially around the hands. Along with blood, parts of the fur is burned. He is missing is lower jaw. Under his jerkin his body his covered and scars and stitches from being ripped apart, by himself or others, and being sewn back together. He is noticeably smaller and slimmer than the average Forsaken. Through the bloodied eye sockets of his helmet, his glowing yellow eyes are full of madness and dementia. Sebastian calls his daggers "Lefty" and "Orwell". He still wears his Deathstalker signet ring under his gloves. He sometimes carries a machete that he calls Red Lucy. In recent days he replaced his daggers with claws so he can be more up close and personal with his flesh rending. '''Personality Sebastian is a cruel man with a sick sense of humor and no regard for himself or anyone else. He is shown to be a sadist, a masochist, and insane. He takes great pleasure in watching others squirm and is shown to be joyous when pain is being rained upon others. He takes the most joy from killing people right in front of their friends and lovers. Along with being insane, he is also quite flamboyant. He speaks in a sing-song voice, giggles at moments that would make most scream and cringe, and has been known to joke and even flirt with those he's about to murder. He claims he is asexual, but gets a sexual thrill from affliction warlocks, says they make the best dominatrix's. He has been known to sometimes visit a secret grave behind Beggar's Haunt in Duskwood and leave a small offering on the stone grave. It is unknown who is buried there or what relation Sebastian had with them in the past. Biography The Burning Crusade = = Sebastian was raised as a Forsaken shortly before The Dark Portal opened, his past is fuzzy at best. When The Dark Portal opened, Sebastian was already a Deathstalker and he was sent to the new world to scout it out. He was captured by the Alliance during a mission in Terokkar and was held in Allerian Stronghold for a few months. He escaped by dislodging his arm and beating the guards to death with it. He completed his initial mission and returned to Undercity to train new Deathstalkers. Wrath of the Lich King When The Horde was called to the frozen wastes of Northrend, Sebastian wasted no time in heading over and helping to establish Vengeance Landing in the Howling Fjord. After Vengeance Landing was set up, Sebastian was given a mission to assassinate the leaders of the Vrykul, specifically Ingvar and Ymiron. Ingvar was child's play, all it took was a simple throat-slit. Ymiron, however, was a different story. Before Sebastian had a chance to slay him, Ymiron discovered him and hurled him from the top of Utgarde Keep. He drifted down the currents until he washed up in Grizzly Hills. He was saved by a group of orcs looking to set up a base camp in Grizzly Hills. Sebastian agreed to put his mission on hold and help build Conquest Hold. One day as he was out gathering wood he was ambushed by a Worgen. Sebastian killed the Worgen and took it's pelt as a trophy, he later got a leatherworker to make his armor out of the pelt. After Conquest Hold was built a messenger arrived from Vengeance Landing and gave Sebastian a new mission, help the Forsaken set up a base in Dragonblight. Sebastian, traveled to Dragonblight and helped build a base overlooking New Hearthglen. Out of boredom and well waiting for a new mission, Sebastian helped the people of Venomspite eliminate the Scarlet Onslaught in Dragonblight. He stayed in Venomspite for awhile, and when no new mission showed up, Sebastian left to explore the rest of Northrend. Sebastian was in Icecrown when a Forsaken messenger came up to him, his original mission was back on. Heading back to the Howling Fjord. This time, Sebastian was stronger and had a burning will. He assassinated Ymiron and ate his head. Sebastian was reported to be there when The Lich King was killed, but he melded into the shadows before anyone got a good look at him. Cataclysm Sebastian was sent to Gilneas when the reefs around it shattered and allowed ships to sail in. His mission was simple, invade Gilneas city and kill Genn Greymane. However, a Worgen stole a bat and flew over his camp, bombing it. Sebastian was able to survive by hiding in a metal supply cart. He survived but nearly every other person in the camp died. As an attempt to hide his cowardice, Sebastian killed the survivors. He resigned as a Deathstalker without giving a reason. It was later found out what he did and Sebastian became a highly wanted criminal in Undercity before he became a criminal everywhere else. Mists of Pandaria When the southern mists parted, Sebastian headed to Pandaria in hopes of redeeming himself somehow. Is was there he meet a shaman, named Wulkfar, who took him in as a brother in arms. Touched, Sebastian joined his clan. Sebastian embraced orcish culture and had his Worgen pelt trophy turned into armor to imitate the wolfs, who are held in high regard in orcish culture. It was not to last though, for the clan broke up. Losing his only friends, Sebastian went mad and lost all qualms. Sebastian then joined the Shatter Scythe Clan as an assassin and spy. Shadows of Fel Sebastian joined with Shatter Scythe Clan right as Shadows of Fel started. Due to all the time Sebastian has spent in Shadowmoon Valley, he has developed a taste for fel blood, which is simply driving Sebastian even crazier. The only person in his clan he respects is Karigal Felscorn, the rest are nothing more then food and interesting parts to him. During the Siege of Razor Hill he kidnapped Stormcaller Lightningfist and brought her to Shadowmoon Valley where he tortured her. When Dragonmaw Fortress was attacked, Sebastian waited in the shadows and planted poison smoke bombs attached to trip wire at the gate that lead to the overlook. He and another rogue named Siilah engaged in brief combat before retreating. He hid in the shadows as the group pressed forward and fled when it was clear the Shatter Scythe Clan was going to lose. When he was at The Fel Pits he encountered his brother, Crona. Crona tried to reason with Sebastian but Sebastian wouldn't listen and attacked. They fought for awhile before Sebastian was gravely wounded by Crona. In a last effort to kill Crona, Sebastian grabbed Crona and flung himself and Crona into The Fel Pits. Sebastian's helmet was later found with Crona's sword jammed through the top of it, it is unknown if either of them are truly dead. After He survived and continued to serve Karigal and Katobu under numerous fake names, including a Deathstalker looking for Sebastian and a blade-for-hire. When Thromgranar gave up on trying to redeem the guild and left, Sebastian finally made himself known. He briefly joined up with the clan Shadowmoon Legacy with other members of the now disbanded Shatter Scythe Clan before getting discharged for a unknown reason. Draenor He has been rumored to have been seen across Draenor, but the witnesses claimed he's only killing members of the Iron Horde so for now he's being left alone and no investigations are under way to see if it's really him. For awhile he was able to avoid drawing attention to himself, but it's been confirmed he joined the cult CabaI, and is working as an assassin for CabaI and the Shadow Council. Due to their equal love for murder and mayhem, Sebastian has been named and honorary member of the Laughing Skull Clan and has replaced his worgen scalp helmet with a blood streaked skull mask. After continuing to cause havoc with his new cult, Sebastian was charged by his leader, Naz'groth, to free the former Shadowmoon Legacy leader, Xalgrim, from prison. He went with his best friend, Katobu, to free the orc but was found out and had to fight many members of Shadowmoon Legacy. It was during this fight a warlock stole the soul that was keeping Sebastian moving, and his lifeless husk fell into the cold sea. QuotesCategory:CharactersCategory:UndeadCategory:ForsakenCategory:SpiesCategory:Criminals ''"I put the laughter in slaughter"- ''something Sebastian mutters to himself ''"I don't show mercy, I just got bored of hearing you scream"-'' something Sebastian sometimes says to people who beg for mercy ''"You smell like demonic energy and the blood of the innocent. It sends shivers up what's left of my spine, can I stab stuff for you?"- ''Sebastian upon meeting Naz'groth ''"Yummy yummy yummy, I got a bride and groom in my tummy. And I feel like killing you"- ''Sebastian singing ''"I once thought of myself as a man, and than a monster, but lately I was thinking I may be related to a carrot"-'' Sebastian, in regard to himself ''"The Worgen I skinned was female, I can't tell if I hired a great leather worker to turn her into armor or if I just have girlish hips"-'' Sebastian when asked about his armor. ''"I hated my father, my mother was a whore, and I think I was sexually abused by my aunt. I only cared for my brother and little sister. I tried to kill Crona when last I saw him... I'm pretty sure if I ever see my sister again I'll grill her liver and serve it with a side of chianti and fava beans. When last I saw my sister my father traded her to someone from Stormwind for a bottle of cheap mead"- ''Sebastian, in regard to his family. ''"I swear on my honor as a murderer and a crazy person to rain death, mayhem, and shenanigans on others, both random and planned"-''Sebastian upon being initiated as a member of the Laughing Skull clan ''"I can see them! I can see all I killed and betrayed. They're laughing, not at me but with me. Laughter! Sweet, sweet laughter! HA HA HA HA HA HA. Laughter, salvation"- ''Sebastian's final words Category:Authors